Shattered Hearts and Broken Dreams
by LooneyLovey
Summary: Re-write of 'Pain'. What happens when Hermione is struck by a curse with no cure? Who will care for her? And how long will it take for Hermione to accept her new reality? In the process of updating/revising 07/07/12.
1. Initial Observations

****Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and various other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.****

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Hearts and Broken Dreams <strong>

**Chapter 1- Initial Observations**

**17****th**** July 1996**

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry paced his chamber floors, glancing at the Floo every so often, waiting. Waiting for news, any news, on the current state of affairs in the magical community.

"Stupid children think they can do the work of adults, if they only knew the trouble they were getting themselves in too...," he mumbled under his breath. He had been mumbling things of a similar nature ever since he had heard the news, close to an hour ago. He had been at the Ministry not five hours prior, checking on the Prophecy, and now Potter was going to ruin their plan. The same plan for which he had given up many nights' sleep while trying to implement.

The sight he had waited for greeted his eyes; the fireplace shone green. Albus stepped through, not caring about the thin layer of dirt which sullied his face.

"Severus, my boy," he sighed, and Severus could see the weariness behind his eyes. "The Department of Mysteries-"

He pre-empted the news. He already had sufficient knowledge to know what was going on.

"I know, Albus, I can't go there. I have to wait until-"

"They're back ... and it's bad."

He paused for a moment, to recollect himself, when Albus said that a situation was bad, it was _very _bad. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

The Headmaster paused for breath while mourning for the student lying in the hospital wing, though she was not yet dead; he was mourning the inevitable loss of her innocence. "Severus, I don't wish to burden you with more bad news, but the damage was done by Dolohov."

A mutual understanding passed between them both. However bad they thought her situation was, they had to double their expectations of the damage. Dolohov was the only Death Eater towards whom Severus towards felt something akin to fear. He was the only Death Eater capable of creating spells which had repeatedly flummoxed Severus.

"I'll be right there."

_Granger_. "Out of all of the students, it had to be Granger," he mumbled to himself, before following the Headmaster through to the infirmary. And, when he entered the infirmary, all he saw was chaos. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to him, her hands creating complex patterns as she worried them.

"Severus! Oh, thank goodness you're here. She's over there, in the private room."

A quick glance towards the rooms in question told Severus all he needed to know. If she was that bad to have to be put into the private room, then, it was going to take everything he had to bring her back from the damage Dolohov had inflicted.

"I'll leave you to it," Poppy murmured at his side. "You won't be disturbed; Albus and I have made sure of that."

Squaring his shoulders he made his way over to the room, Poppy watching him go, a tear trailing its way down her wearied face.

**17****th**** July 1996**

Upon entering Miss Granger's room Severus noticed two things. One; there was muggle equipment in the room, and two; he had no idea what the equipment did, which made his presence useless unless he knew how the blasted contraptions worked. Ducking his head out of the door, he called for Poppy.

"Yes?" she questioned, discretely wiping a tear from her eye.

"What's all ... _this_?" he said, pointing to the thing hooked up to her, the thing making her chest rise and fall.

"Oh, that's what a muggle calls a 'respiryator'. From my cursory examination, any attempt at sealing the wound, containing the spell, or treating her with magic, results in the curse spreading to another part of her body. Thankfully, I figured out what was happening as soon as I cast the first spell, but I fear even that caused irreparable damage to poor Miss Granger. I then called Healer Deligue from St. Mungo's – who specialises in muggle medicine, and he suggested one of these to keep her breathing. He also taught me how to do the 'Kiss of Life' - strange concept the muggle's have of how to keep someone alive, kissing them until they breathe again."

It was times like these that Severus forgot that the Matron was a Pure-blood, and had not encountered muggle medicine before. And so, he offered up an explanation she would surely understand, "The Kiss of Life forces oxygen into the patients lungs, almost like the respire spell, but it is more intimate as the action forces the care giver to have direct contact with the patient."

"Oh, I see. Well, in any case, Healer Deligue is on standby at St. Mungo's if you need his assistance with any of _this_," she said, waving her hand around the room, "Floo him if you need him. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more than that, this is all nonsense to me, but he did leave some notes on the machine – they're at the end of her bed if you need them. I need to go and tend to Mr. Weasley, but call me if you need me, Severus."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Before leaving the room, she flashed Severus a sad smile, glancing at the girl, who lay motionless on the bed. Severus closed the door behind her, shutting out the cries of the Weasley boy; he would have to go and check on him later, if only to make sure that he didn't need any potions Poppy didn't have in stock.

"Well, Miss Granger," he said, turning back to the bed, "it looks like we have a mystery before us. We can't use magic to heal you, nor to wake you, which means you can't tell us what you know of the curse ... which means we have no way of knowing what Dolohov hit you with."

Using up the last remains of the energy he had left, Severus crossed to the room, slumped down into the chair beside her bed, and let his head fall into his hands. There was no need for grace now there was no one left in the room. How was he expected to solve a riddle with no clues, and no magic? It was an impossible task, but, he mused, after many years of being the Dark Lord's spy, he had learnt a few things. Every curse left a mark on the body, whether it meant to or not, and, much like serial killers in the muggle world, dark curses left their mark on the intended victim. Severus hoped, (and begrudgingly wished) that this mark could give him a starting point, something he could work with to solve this puzzle, if not, Miss Granger could remain in ventilated stated for months, if not years.

"Curse him, and curse you too, you're supposed to be the know-it-all," he murmured, giving into the grips of the sleepiness that welcomed him after the day.

**17****th**** July 1996**

Poppy came by a few hours later to check on her patient, only to find Severus slumped over in the chair by her bedside, head resting on the complicated set of notes the healer had left, hand clutching a quill which lay on top a piece of tattered, ink-stained, parchment.

"Oh, Severus," she murmured, making her way towards him, and removing the quill from his hands. Though the man usually woke when something was removed from him, she knew this from the many times she had been at the end of his wand after dark revels, it was a testament to how tired he was that he did little more than shift in his sleep when she removed the parchment. Glancing down at it, her heart was heavy.

**Name: Hermione Granger**

**Age: 16 **

**Initial observations**_**:  
><strong>_

_Reacts unfavourably to magical spells – causes the curse to spread._

_Discolouration of the skin and surrounding areas where the curse hit –purple/black speckles on the skin, almost like bruising. _

_Small, spiral triskele seemingly burnt into the skin at the top of the breastbone. (Skin is black around this area) _

_Distinguishing feature of the triskele is that one of the spirals is bigger than the other two. (Dolohov's signature)_

_Red welt stretching diagonally across torso. _

_Could the spell be feeding off her magic? _

With one last glance, hoping that the information would somehow change to show a brighter outlook, she folded the parchment, and placed it beside the notes. Summing up there was no more that could be done until Severus had rest; she left him to sleep - transfiguring the chair into a cot as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm slightly nervous about putting this chapter up, seeing has I've actually got big plans for this one, and I would greatly appreciate reviews. What do you like about it? Do you like the direction it's heading? What do you hate?<strong>

**Also, if anyone would be willing to beta this story, please leave me a PM. As a bit of a warning, my PM feature has been playing up, so if you've already sent me something, please, re-send it. I promise I haven't ignored you. :)  
><strong>


	2. Healer Deligue

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and various other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Hearts and Broken Dreams <strong>

**Chapter 2 –Healer Deligue**

**18th July 1996**

When Severus awoke, he noticed a faint beeping noise. Rising from the cot, he heard the beeping increase. And then it stopped. A constant stream of a noise sounded.

Sleep blurring his mind, he didn't realise where the beep sounded from, until he happened to glance at the girl lying in the bed beside him, it was then that his brain caught up with his eyes and he realised the beeping originated from the machine attached by the wires on her chest. Whereas before the lines on the machine had gone up and down in accordance to her heartbeat, at the moment the line was straight, unmoving. Just like her heart. Summoning the parchment with the notes the healer had left, he flicked them open to the page titled: 'What to do in Cardiac Arrest'.

_When patient enters cardiac arrest, it is important to act quickly. _

That was it. Thinking he had misread the previous titles he had flicked through, he flicked through them again. There was still nothing. Severus started to pace, he didn't _deal_with muggle medicine, sure he knew the basics, but those basics didn't include CPR, though in hindsight perhaps it _would_ have been useful to learn it. He had just gotten his wand out when Poppy came bustling through the door, her face taught with worry.

"Severus! What's going on? Why do you have your wand out? You said yourself you can't use magic on the girl."

The split second look of horror was the only indication that he had heard Poppy, pocketing his wand and masking his face, he replied, "She's in cardiac arrest."

"I can see that Severus" her usually authoritative voice trailed off into a mere whisper, "... what do we do?" Severus stopped his pacing, she was asking him what to do? He wasn't the one recently trained in muggle medicine. He was the one who had just forgotten all of the notes he had made on the girl and had been about to cast a respire spell on her.

"Her heart stopped Poppy; do what Healer Deligue showed you."

"Severus, what if I do it wrong?"

"Poppy! We haven't the time for you insecurities, lock them away and make Miss Granger breath again."

It was as though Severus' shouting had brought her back from her temporary shock. Not needing to be told twice, Poppy repeated what she had been shown.

"Right, tilt head back, check tongue isn't in the way, interlock fingers, press down on chest ..."

While Poppy continued her monologue, Severus returned to the parchment already filled with scribbled, incoherent notes and added:

_Cardiac Arrest: 1.35am _

_Muggle CPR used._

It took two minutes and 26 seconds for Miss Granger to respond. It took another five minutes for Severus heart to stop racing, and another ten minutes for Poppy to get her breath back. A collective fifteen minutes had passed when a voice sounded from the Floo.

"Everyone okay in there?"

Severus saw red.

"Healer Deligue, I presume?" He spat once the healer had appeared through the door.

"Yes Professor-"

"Would you care to tell me why St. Mungo's does not have a monitoring system on this patient? Something which I believe is standard in cases that involve any form of muggle medicine?"

Any colour which had previously been present on Deligue's face had vanished. All he was left with was a sickly, white pallor.

"That-that was what I was just-"

"I assure you _Healer_ Deligue, if the next words out of your mouth are that you were _just_ about to put a trace on this patient after you left her _five_ hours ago, you will no longer have a job."

"No-no, of course not!"

Severus towered over Deligue; raising himself to full height, wearing a sneer that would make even Lucius Malfoy question his next move.

Deligue trembled in fear while Severus smirked, "You wouldn't want to lie to me Deligue. Lesser men have tried, and failed."

"Of course not, Professor, we were just, that is to say ... St. Mungo's are expecting me back."

Without giving Severus the change to loom any more menacingly, Deligue fled from the room and back to Poppy's office. In his rush to escape, he lost his footing, and consequently fell head first into the fireplace. Both Severus and Poppy heard the squeal Deligue let out as he travelled headfirst through the Floo, and as Severus could testify, headfirst Floo travel was not a pleasant sensation.

"Now Severus, was that really necessary?" Poppy scolded, though Severus could see that her heart really wasn't in it.

"You know as well as I, St. Mungo's have become lax nowadays. I think Healer Deligue will give the necessary encouragement needed to right the wrong, as it were."

"That's all very well, but what about Miss Granger? What if she needs anymore help? I know you don't like him but-"

Severus scoffed at this. "No Poppy, I don't _like_ him, I despise the very ground he walks on. If St. Mungo's are letting staff like that run muggle care units then we're all doomed."

"Very well, I know you 'despise the very ground he walks on', but if Miss Granger needs any more help we're at a loss; Healer Deligue is the only muggle specialist capable of using this equipment."

"You mean to tell me that they only train one person with this equipment? I find that highly unlikely."

"He's the only person the Order trusts to operate this equipment."

Severus felt a headache brewing, "You mean to tell me that we have a suspected Death Eater running part of the muggle care unit at St. Mungo's? And this is the first time I'm hearing of it?"

"A sympathiser, if not a Death Eater. Albus told me not to tell you. He said-"

"I don't care if Albus told you to not to tell me Poppy; Miss Granger is my responsibility. You knew I wouldn't get on with Deligue, surely you must have known! He's worse than Longbottom." His headache wasn't just brewing anymore, it had been bottled, shaken and had now spilled, leaving him barely able to think.

"I did have my suspicions, yes. But I didn't expect you to make the boy leave with his tail between his legs! Though I admit it was an amusing sight to see, it was not an ideal situation in which to leave ourselves. I'll have to go and apologise, and you need to take one of your own headache potions, don't think I can't see the wince you're trying to hide."

"You'll do no such thing. If they haven't the medical competence to put a simple monitoring system on a patient receiving muggle based care, then they aren't worth working with. And I'll take one when I know Miss Granger is stable."

Poppy felt her heart go out to the man in front of her. He was one of a select few teachers in Hogwarts who would go out of their way to help the students, and he was the only one who cared too much for their safety, and did not let it show. Poppy had lost count of how many students had come in complaining of minor ailments, whining that Professor Snape had caused them to lose concentration. As the school Matron, she had coddled them, healed them, and sent them on their way with false assurances that the Professor would be kinder next time. As a woman who knew the Potions Master she had wanted to scold them for their carelessness, and point out that Potions was a dangerous subject. She wanted to tell them that Professor Snape was looking out for them by being strict in his classroom, but she didn't dare. She played her role, just as he played his.

"Be that as it may, Healer Deligue is the only one who can work the equipment, and if Miss Granger does not wake up soon then we will be seeing a lot more of him, which means you'll have to play nice."

"I don't, '_play__ nice__'_ Poppy, I never have."

"Severus, I'm sure you will, one day."

"Hope springs eternal."

"They say it does," she said, smiling at their camaraderie.

"How is the Weasley boy?" he asked, cursing his own forgetfulness for not checking on him before.

"Stable, and sleeping it off back in the boys dorms, dosed with Dreamless Sleep," Poppy sighed, shaking her head. "The only student left from Potter's escapade is Miss Granger."

"I see," came the clipped reply.

Both Severus and Poppy stood watching the somewhat rough rise and fall of Miss Granger's chest when Poppy made to leave. It was when she was at the door that she realised something.

"Severus, if you have no formal training on muggle machinery, how did you know she was in cardiac arrest?"

Severus mumbled something incomprehensible.

"What was that?" She questioned, enjoying his discomfort.

He sighed, and then reluctantly answered, "I have a muggle TV at home ... and I occasionally watch a show called House."

"Oh," she said, not quite grasping the concept of what 'House' on TV entailed, "that's nice. I'll see you later."

When Poppy had shut the door behind her, Severus made his way over to Miss Granger, transfigured the cot back into its original form, and slumped down once more into the rickety chair. He stayed in his pensive state for some time, and it was only when he felt the edges of his headache receded that a sudden thought came to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm being a bit evil, aren't I? But, I have started working on Chapter 3, promise.<strong>

**I loved all the reviews from the last chapter and I must thank RavenclawBabe who spotted my mistake. If I do make any, feel free to tell me. :) **

**As always, please leave a review telling me what you think, they don't take long to write, and they always brighten my day. **


	3. Masks

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, and various other publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N: The rating from now on will be put as 'M', apologies I didn't mention this before.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Hearts and Broken Dreams <strong>

**Chapter 3 - Masks  
><strong>

**18th July 1996**

Rising up from the chair he lent over Miss Granger, lowering his ear to her mouth he listened to her breathing. What he had hoped to hear was an even breath in and out, but reality was always harsher; her breath came in short, sharp rasps.

She was still in pain; even unconsciousness could not save her from her tormentor. Realising that he could do no more for her until he had consulted some of his books, he walked towards the door, pausing when he reached the handle. He wasn't an overtly sentimental man, and if asked he wouldn't know what made him do it, but he whispered words he hoped would offer her some form of comfort.

"Hang in there, Miss Granger."

Slipping out of the door, he bypassed Poppy on his way out; not wanting to disturb the Mediwitch after the trying hours they both had endured. On route to his chambers, he pondered the possible spells which could cause pain even in unconsciousness. He came up with nothing.

Severus had only a few corridors left until his chambers when he heard the distinct sound of someone running.

"Professor! Sir! Professor!" Harry said, running to catch up with the Professor.

"Just one will do, Potter," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. All he wanted to do was to go to his chambers and read up on what could possibly cause Miss Grangers current symptoms. But no. First, he would have to listen to the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-his-arse.

"Yes, Sir. Do you know anything about Hermione?"

Severus had two options, he could either dock points from the boy for being ridiculously over curfew, or he talk to the boy. He chose option one.

"Potter, would you like to tell me why you are wondering the castle at 2.30am? Or would you rather I take you to the Headmaster?" Potter didn't respond, so, with a gleam in his eye, he said, "I believe that will be 50 points from Gryffindor Potter, and detention-"

"Severus, I gave Harry permission to be out tonight." Albus said, seemingly appearing from nowhere, his footsteps making no sound against the Dungeon floor.

"I see," Severus sneered. Always the exceptions for the boy who lived, he thought.

"I know you don't wish to stay any longer Severus, so, if you would answer Harry's question, you could both be off."

"Miss Granger is," Severus paused here. What could he say to the boy? That he suspected his friend was in constant agony, that when or _if_she woke, the pain might have addled her brain too much to recognise his friend. No. Even _he_ wasn't that much of an arse. He would do what Dumbledore always did; he would lie to the boy. Assure him that his friend was _fine._How he abhorred that word. "Fine, I can assure you that she will be back in class, annoying everyone with her incessant hand waving in no time. Now if you'd excuse me, Potter, I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"Thank you, Severus. Now you have your answers Harry, I believe you had best be off to bed now?"

"Yes Professor, good night Professors."

After Harry had left Albus motioned for Severus to precede him. It was only when they reached Severus' chambers and had settled their respective seats, did either of them speak.

"How bad is it Severus? I know you were lying to Harry. I must admit I expected you to be harsher on the boy."

"I'm not entirely heartless Albus."

"I know, my boy, I know."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Albus knew better than to ask Severus again.

"In regards to Miss Granger, it is worse than I expected."

Rising from his seat, he walked over to his liquor cabinet; after the night he'd had, he needed a drink. Picking up the bottle he motioned to Albus, silently asking him if he wanted a drink, and after he had declined, he poured himself some of the amber liquid, swirling it in the crystal glass.

"I have my suspicions that she may be in pain, even now."

He took a sip before walking over to his seat and crossing his legs, resting the brandy glass against his leg.

He saw Albus' sharp intake of breath. "But how? I know not of a curse which would render the victim plagued by pain in the unconscious."

"Dolohov," he replied. "My only guess is that he miscast the curse, or it's one of his inventions."

"You're best guess," Albus asked solemnly. If Dolohov could create a curse as dangerous as the one currently afflicting Miss Granger then they were in trouble.

"I think it is a miscast. I've only come across potions which can render the victim plagued by pain while they are unconscious. Spells aren't powerful enough, at least I hope they aren't, to do such a deed."

"I see."

Silence settled upon them both as Severus finished off his drink. It was only after he had rested the glass against his leg did Albus voice his thoughts.

"What do you think will happen with Miss Granger?"

"I don't know."

"But you have an idea."

Severus inclined his head.

"Would you like to share it?"

"No."

"Severus, we're getting nowhere as it is, you would do better to tell me now, than for it to plague your mind."

Knowing his was right Severus sighed, and then reluctantly answered, "As the curse has been miscast, there's no telling what will happen. However, I have a strong suspicion that Miss Granger will not awaken from the curse."

Neither man spoke. What could they say? They were mature enough to realise that false assurances would not make a difference to the situation there were in. Neither of them could reap the comfort of illusions and half-truths.

It was only after the clock stuck three did Albus break their imposed silence.

"We can't save everybody Severus. It might be best if you conserve what little energy you have left. Tom is bound to call you soon, and when he does, you can't be seen to be worrying about Miss Granger."

"You want me to let Miss Granger suffer?"

"No-"

"Because that's what it sounds like you want me to do _Headmaster,_you're supposed to protect the students of the school to the best of your ability. Casting them off because you don't want to try and find out what's wrong with them isn't caring for them with the best of your ability, is it _Headmaster?_"

Albus had the grace to look abashed for a moment, before replying, "A spy is more valuable than a student."

"Bullshit! If I die, Potter will dance on my grave, but if Miss Granger dies he won't make if through the war."

"Be that as it may Severus-"

"No. Think about what you are saying, Albus. War has hardened you. Where did the man who used to come for me for advice go?"

"Severus." Exhaling, Albus seemed to lose all energy; it was as though someone had cut his strings as he slumped down in his chair. "Before you interrupt, listen to me. Strategically it would be better to leave Miss Granger as she is, then consol Potter and direct his anger into defeating Tom. It would also absolve you of any burden you'd face on freeing Miss Granger of this curse." It was here that Severus did interrupt, despite the Headmasters warning.

"You really think I'd be able to forget her uneven breath as she gasped to get oxygen into her lungs through the pain? You think I'd be able to forget about a student in need?" His voice was tightly controlled and Albus knew he was walking on thin ice.

"Sometimes Severus you care too much, you need to see the bigger-"

"Enough! It's late," he snapped, reaching the end of his tether, "I have classes to teach tomorrow. You need to leave, Albus, before I do something I'll regret."

Albus didn't dare cross Severus. He knew Severus' breaking point; where he would start to get violent, and this was it. Reaching into his robes to pull out a pouch of Floo powder looked to Severus, but Severus didn't see him; he had gotten up and was in the process of pouring himself another drink, his back facing Albus. With a resigned sigh, he tossed the Floo power into the fireplace and stepped through, whispering the location as not to disturb the turbulent man.

It was only when he was sure that Albus had left did Severus turn around again. As the flames died down to embers, Severus basked in their glowing haze. He was a man who preferred the night to day, a man imprisoned by his choices, living to atone for them. He was not a man who enjoyed sacrificing others to save himself, a fact the Headmaster continually overlooked. Making his way over to the recently vacated seat, he steepled his fingers and let out a breath he had been unaware of holding onto. He didn't know how to cure her. He didn't know how to help her. What kind of teacher was he?

Severs sat in silence, repeating to himself the same three sentences, and it was only after an hour had passed and the embers died down did he consider retiring to bed. After performing his nightly ablutions and climbing into bed, Severus thought of Miss Granger, lying in bed, riddled with pain. How could Albus have suggested something so cruel, to let her suffer? But it was something that he would have said. He wasn't Albus anymore; he had turned into a man obsessed with winning a war, no matter what the cost. With a regretful sigh that he could do nothing to ease her pain, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, does anyone not liking the direction Shattered Hearts is going in? <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time, they always help me to write. I'm pretty shocked that I'm only two chapters in and this story has 14 reviews. :) **


End file.
